Bocados de Realidad
by Duare
Summary: Jacob está listo para asumir su lugar como Alfa de su manada. Para conseguirlo, los Quileutes deberán viajar en el tiempo.Que por el camino te cruces con alguien y te imprimes, es todo un bono extra. El destino no es más que una partida de poker.


Escrito para Pauny en la edición 09/10 del Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras

Disclaimer: Ni Jacob, ni Edward ni ninguno de los personajes de la saga Twilight me pertenecen. Esto es sólo un hobbie sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los derechos de dichos personajes son propiedad de la señora Stephanie Meyers, su editorial y los señores de la W&B.

bAdvertencias:b Transfondo cultural indio totalmente mezclado de varios grupos y naciones. Sí, la Nación Tsleil–Waututh existe, y sí están en la zona de Vancouver (.) pero en los rituales y mitología he mezclado de todo, desde navajo, cheroki, eskimo, inuit, etc etc etc. Y algunas cosas han sido totalmente inventadas por mí. El mito de la creación me lo he inventado usando deidades y espíritus de varias mitologías indias.

Notas:: ver al final

**Bocados de Realidad**

—¡Te odio Edward Cullen! —gritó Bella furiosa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con toda su nueva fuerza preternatural, haciendo saltar las bisagras de sus presillas. — ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca jamás!— Añadió la joven neófita desde fuera de la mansión Cullen, alejándose velozmente bosque adentro.

La familia Cullen al completo quedó paralizada ante las duras palabras de la joven a la que habían llegado a querer como a una hija, hermana, amiga, y amante...

— No os pesen en exceso las palabras pronunciadas en el calor del momento— la voz de Aro, suave como un suspiro, despertó a los Cullen de la estupefacción en la que parecían haber caído presa. El milenario vampiro se había mantenido al margen ante toda la discusión acontecida. Realmente no era algo que le incumbiera, excepto por el hecho de haber sido contactado por la joven Isabella y por su propio interés en ella.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no ha sido el "calor del momento"—respondió Edward. Su voz denotaba todo el dolor que las palabras de Bella le causaban, pero también tenían un aire de tristeza y resignación.

No había sido ninguna sorpresa lo que acababa de suceder.

— Quizás... Pero ya sabes cómo son los recién nacidos a la oscuridad, dale un par de centurias para que se calme —contestó Aro, claramente divertido ante la situación.— Bien, será mejor que me marche yo también; no conviene dejar a un neófito solo, especialmente en una zona con tanto riesgo de altercados como esta. Venid a visitarnos cuando deseéis, Isabella puede que siga aún furiosa, pero seréis igualmente recibidos con los brazos abiertos en Volterra.

Un rápido movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano y Aro se había marchado. Tras de sí un susurro dedicado a Edward flotando en el aire: "tu perdida es mi ganancia, _amico_".

Todos y cada uno de los miembros del clan Cullen trataban de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar.

Jasper masajeaba sus sienes en un vano intento de mitigar el intenso dolor de cabeza que el arrebato de furia de Bella le había causado; especialmente cuando ya llevaba meses de constantes migrañas a causa de la creciente insatisfacción y enojo que Bella había ido acumulando desde que volvieran a casa.

Edward por su parte intentaba controlar la vorágines de pensamientos que estaba captando. Toda su familia parecía estar decidida a mandarle todo tipo de palabras de apoyo y comprensión, sin darse cuenta que, llegado cierto punto, era incapaz de distinguir quién decía qué, o de entender una oración completa.

"_Pobre hijo mío... Debí insistir más... Si a mi me pasara algo así... Sé fuerte hijo mío... Con lo enamorados que parecían... Si __tú__ me lo pidieras... Si hubiera dicho algo... Tendría que haber hablado con Bella... Debí haberlo impedido... La mataría... Pobre Edward... Sabes que no me caía bien... Cómo consigue Aro hacer ondear su túnica tan elegantemente..._"

Edward sentía su mente al borde del colapso. Necesitaba silencio, que dejaran de compadecerlo de una vez o haría alguna locura, y no precisamente la que estaba pasando por sus mentes.

— Necesito estar solo —dijo Edward levantándose de golpe de la butaca en la que había estado sentado desde que Aro había llegado hacía apenas dos horas, desatando con su llegada el caos. — Os pido por favor que intentéis pensar "menos alto", la cabeza me va a estallar. — La mandíbula tensa y los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que Edward estaba seguro de estar rasgándose la piel, eran los únicos signos físicos de cómo se sentía. — Y no, no voy a gimotear lastimosamente ni a correr a hacer alguna estupidez para acabar con mi existencia... —añadió, haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba, antes de que hiciera o dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde— .Pero si así fuera, después de lo que acaba de pasar, creo que estaría en mi derecho.

Salir de la sala de estar sin mirar a los ojos de ninguno de los miembros de sus familia, bloqueando la mayor parte de ruido de fondo mental que pudiera y subir las escaleras de camino a su habitación sin derrumbarse, era una de las cosas más duras que Edward había hecho en su vida —la de vivo y la de muerto—. No obstante, justo cuando entraba en su cuarto oyó la voz mental de Rosalie alto y claro con un tono de rintintín que obviamente no quería ser ocultado: "_Es bueno saber que a pesar de todo, no has perdido tu sentido del dramatismo, Edward querido_". El portazo que dio en respuesta, por inmaduro que fuera el gesto, fue replicado con la hilarante risa de Rosalie que podía oírse por toda la casa.

Las últimas 48 horas Edward las había pasado estirado en la cheslong de su habitación, reviviendo una y otra vez los dos últimos años en su mente. Trataba de encontrar qué podría haber hecho diferente para no haber llegado a este desenlace: Bella abandonándolo sin ningún ápice del amor que había sentido por él.

Desde que volvieran a Forks hacía ya dos años, Bella y él habían retomado su relación como si nada hubiera pasado. Más enamorados aún si cabe que antes. Pero donde el amor parecía sobrarles, les faltaba en otras cosas: como ponerse de acuerdo en temas de vital importancia.

"_Para __qué__ me engaño, sólo hay un tema en el que no nos pusimos jamás de acuerdo..._" se corrigió a sí mismo. "_¿Matrimonio y transformación o transformación y matrimonio? Esa era la cuestión_"

Cada vez que Edward había sacado el tema Bella se había puesto furiosa, sin entender por qué tenían que esperar a que ella fuera transformada para poder unirse para siempre. Los acontecimientos sin embargo le habían dado la razón a él. De haber contraído matrimonio antes del cambio, ¿qué habría sido de ellos? Sí, sabía que el divorcio siempre era una opción, pero él había nacido en otra época. Una en la que la gente era fiel a sus promesas y votos sin importar nada más. Por eso había insistido tanto, por eso había gastado tiempo y energías en batallar contra la cabezonería de Bella, quien parecía no querer entender por qué no podían casarse antes de ser ella transformada, y hacía oídos sordos a toda razón expuesta.

"_Claro que no lo entendía, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Se tiene que pasar por ello..._" Pensó una vez más apesadumbrado.

El único aspecto positivo de toda esta situación es que al menos no había sido una sorpresa. No del todo... Hacía un año que él mismo había convertido a Bella. Un año desde que volaron a Volterra para evitar romper el tratado con los Quileutes. Un año desde que finalmente hizo realidad una de sus más secretas y oscuras fantasías: clavar sus dientes en el cuello de Bella, justo donde la yugular transporta mayor cantidad de sangre, y beber... Beber como hacía décadas que no hacía... Beber sangre humana —algo de lo que voluntariamente se abstenía—... Y no de cualquier humano, no. De la única persona cuyo olor conseguía en ocasiones casi hacerle perder todo el auto—control que había cultivado a lo largo de su no—vida.

El momento de felicidad fue fugaz. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y supo que todo lo que había amado en la joven simplemente parecía haberse evaporado. Quiso creer que no, que la vista le había jugado una mala pasada. Quiso creer que una vez pasado el periodo de locura inducido por el frenesí de la sangre Bella volvería ser la misma de antes —excepto por el detalle de estar muerta. Quiso creer que el amor que ambos habían sentido y que sentía menguar volvería a crecer. Quiso creer tantas cosas... Y en todas se equivocó.

Con la sed de sangre ya calmada y de vuelta a Forks, el abismo que parecía haber surgido entre ambos creció aún más. Bella se sentía una extraña en su propio hogar y con los suyos, y culpaba de todo eso a Edward. Quizás no lo había dicho abiertamente hasta hacía dos días, pero era algo que se sentía. Era la patata caliente en la habitación de la que ninguno hablaba.

— El cambio es impredecible — dijo Carlisle desde la puerta, sacando a Edward de sus cavilaciones, sobresaltándolo ante lo inesperado de su presencia. Tan inmerso había estado que ni siquiera se había percatado de Carlisle acercándose y abriendo la puerta de su habitación —. La persona que eramos antes de morir y la que somos una vez renacidos no siempre son gemelas... En ocasiones el cambio produce un efecto de reflejo especular, en otras se afinan ciertos rasgos de nuestra previa personalidad mientras que otros desaparecen. Tú lo sabes... Piensa en cómo fuiste y recuerda cómo te cambió la sed de sangre.

Todo eso Edward ya lo sabía, se lo había estado recordando una y otra vez durante las últimas horas, lo había repasado mentalmente todo: lo que él había vivido, cómo sintió el cambio, la locura de los primeros años... Todo lo que Carlisle le había enseñado, todo lo que había aprendido del resto de su familia, todo el conocimiento relacionado con el cambio que había ido acumulando a lo largo de su existencia. De nada había servido... Todo en vano...

— Tomaste la decisión correcta, hijo mío — Carlisle dijo, casi como si fuera él quien pudiera leer la mente de los demás—. No te atormentes con la duda. Bella quería unirse a ti en nuestra larga existencia y para eso debía ser transformada, de haber procedido de diferente manera sólo os hubierais hecho más daño.

— Saberlo no lo hace más fácil — contestó Edward. Y era cierto, por más que supiera que había actuado como debía, el dolor que ahora sentía no era menor.

— Puede que no, pero el tiempo lo cura todo como dicen los humanos... y tiempo es precisamente lo que menos nos escasea — respondió Carlisle, su mente tan serena y llena de empatía como sus palabras.

La habitación de Edward olía a concentrado, normal llevando cerrada dos días con un vampiro deprimido dentro. Los muebles y todo lo que la habitación contenía practicamente destrozados . Carlisle y el resto de la familia habían concluido por los ruidos que se escuchaban que Edward había ido alternando fases de ira en las que se había dedicado a romper todo lo que tuviera al alcance de la mano y fases de calmada reflexión — o gimoteos de adolescente Emo, como los llamaba Rosalie. De hecho, en todo el cuarto, el único objeto que se veía entero y en buen estado era la cheslong donde descansaba el joven. Carlisle avanzó hacía él, con un gesto y un "por favor" mental le pidió que le dejara sentarse junto a él.

— Tengo algo para ti — le dijo Carlisle, entregándole un sobre cerrado. Las cejas arqueándose en muda pregunta por parte de Edward lo animaron a seguir — . Es un salvoconducto al territorio del Aquellarre Columbus, al norte de Vancuver.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Edward con verdadera curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué no? — Replicó a su vez Carlisle — Te vendrá bien salir y cambiar de aires. Aquí todo te va a recordar a Bella, haciéndote más duro el superar su cambio y la ruptura. Vancuver está relativamente cerca, la Columbia Británica es uno de los parajes de Canadá más hermosos y el Aquellare de Collum es el lugar ideal para curar tus heridas. He hablado ya con ellos y están dispuestos a aceptarte durante el tiempo que consideres necesario.

— Te has tomado demasiadas molestias para algo que ni siquiera sabes si voy a acceder a hacer o no —Edward dijo, jugando con el sobre en sus manos.

Carlisle lo miró fijamente, el aura de serenidad que lo rodeaba haciéndose patente en contra de todo el desasosiego que Edward sentía, y lo oyó responder mentalmente "_Irás. Alice te ha visto allí, y lo que Alice ve y decide que debe pasar, pasará, aunque para ello deba arrastrarte ella misma hasta __allí_". Ante tal razonamiento Edward no podía hacer nada, conocía a su hermana de sobras para saber cuando era mejor dejarla hacer.

— Ya veo... ¿Y ha visto Alice cuando debo empezar a preparar mi maleta? Porque no me gustaría que su visión se retrasara por mi culpa.

— No seas impertinente Edward, no va contigo —lo reprendió Carlisle, quien a pesar de su afable naturaleza no dudaba en hacerles notar cuando su comportamiento estaba fuera de lugar—. Alice está preocupada por ti, al igual que lo estamos los demás. Y no temas que me haya dejado influenciar por lo que Alice haya visto, ya había hablado con Collum antes de que Alice tuviera su visión.

Edward apartó la mirada; no le gustaba hacer sufrir a su familia ni le gustaba su comportamiento con ellos cuando estaba en ese estado. Quizás sí que le iría bien el cambio de escena. Y si Alice insistía en que fuera, no iba a ser para que le sucediera algo malo. Si hubiera hecho caso a Alice desde el principio no estaría ahora pasando por esto.

"_Ella trató de advertirme..._" Edward recordó las advertencias de Alice sobre Bella, pero él había estado tan seguro del amor que sentían el uno por el otro que no quiso escucharla y le prohibió que le contara cualquier otra visión que tuviera respecto a su relación con Bella.

Carlisle seguía con atención todo el proceso de decisión que Edward parecía estar llevando internamente; observando los prácticamente imperceptibles cambios en el rostro de su hijo. Cuando vio a Edward mirándolo de nuevo, ojos fijos en los suyos, no puedo más que sonreír. Sabía que Edward iría.

''_Te vendrá bien Edward, confía en nosotros..._'' pensó Carlisle, sabiendo que Edward lo escucharía perfectamente.

Edward se levantó y abrió su armario, considerando qué llevarse. Iba a ir, claro que iba ir... Después de todo, no era una mala idea, y al menos dejaría de escuchar la mordaz risa de Rosalie con sus perpetuos «te lo dije».

— Habrán buenos sitios de caza, ¿no? —le preguntó Edward a Carlisle, una leve sonrisa en los labios. Carlisle le sonrió también en respuesta, satisfecho ante la ligera mejora en el humor de Edward.

''_Tan buenos o aún mejor que los que teníamos en Alaska..._'' lo escuchó pensar Edward.

Visto de esa manera no pintaba tan mal. Necesitaba alimentarse con urgencia, y estaba seguro que con el territorio de un clan de vampiros «vegetarianos» era seguro que habrían buenos cotos de caza próximos. Quizás hasta le traería un souvenir a Alice por su insistencia...

Quizás cuando volviera no le dolería alma...

''_Quizás__ debería buscar mi pasaporte o no va a haber viaje ninguno_'', se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose acto seguido a preparar su equipaje.

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_Dos meses más tarde_ )

— ¡_Get your motor runing, pana na nanaam!¡Head out on the highway, pana na nanaam! ¡Lookin' for adveentuuuure, pana na nanam_! —cantaba el menor de los Clearwater, mientras golpeaba el asiento de delante al ritmo de la canción.

— Seth por lo que más quieras, ¡haz el favor de callarte! Me va estallar la cabeza con tanto ruido — gritó Leah Clearwater exasperada.— ¡Y deja ya de dar golpes!

— Eso Seth, tío callate ya. Entre la música y lo mal que cantas te estás jugando que te chutemos de la furgoneta — añadió Paul, aunque la carcajada con que acompañó el comentario restaban valor a la amenaza.

— ¡Sois lo peor! No me dejáis cantar, no queréis jugar al «veo veo», ¡no me dejáis hacer nada de nada! — replicó Seth claramente frustrado. Le había tocado sentarse entre Embry y Quill, y los dos hacía ya horas que se habían dormido.

— Dios... Necesito tomar el aire, me estoy muriendo con tanta testosterona en el ambiente — se quejó por su parte Leah, arreándole de paso una colleja a Seth. En opinión de Leah, Seth siempre se merecía una colleja.

Lo que siguió fue el típico efecto dominó desde el punto de vista de Jacob, quien iba sentado comodamente en el asiento de copiloto y observaba toda la escena por el espejo retrovisor.

Seth saltó de su asiento intentando estirarle de la coleta a su hermana a modo de venganza, despertando a sus compañeros de asiento subitamente. Quill, quien había estado durmiendo apoyando contra la ventana, ante tal sobresalto dio un bote tremendo golpeando con el brazo a Jareth, quien justo en ese momento bebía un refresco, haciendo que la bebida saltara por los aires y manchara a Paul y al propio Jareth.

Y se abrieron las puertas del infierno.

Quill gritaba e intentaba defenderse mientras Jareth lo agarraba del cuello y le frotaba el puño contra la cabeza; Paul gritaba cabreado e intentaba arrear con su camiseta —ahora empapada de refresco— a Seth quien cantaba a todo pulmón "_¡Booorn to be wiiiiiiiiiiiiild! Pam, panam, pananananaam_" mientras Embry le daba golpes con el cojín sobre el cual había estado durmiendo, imprecándolo por haberle despertado. Leah por su parte los insultaba a todos, mientras Collin y Brady se le abrazaban, algo asustados, y miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos a sus compañeros pelear.

— ¡Basta ya! — rugió Sam Uley, ya harto de tanto grito y tanta tontería. En ocasiones la manada de metamorfos más parecía una clase de parvularios.

La orden del jefe alfa de la manada no fue obedecida de inmediato, un problema que venía siendo habitual desde hacía ya unos meses y razón por la cual ahora estaban haciendo ese viaje.

Seth seguía gritando, Jared seguía teniendo agarrado a Quill por el gaznate y Leah no había parado de insultarlos a todos, haciendo oídos sordos de la orden a Sam.

Sam miró a Jacob con una socarrona sonrisa. Jacob frunció el ceño en respuesta. No entendía porque Sam encontraba toda esa situación divertida. "¡_Está a punto de perder su puesto como alfa de la manada y el tío se ríe_!" pensó Jacob exasperado. Sam ante la mirada indignada de Jacob le volvió a sonreír y le indicó con la cabeza el jaleo que seguía en la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

— ¡Callad de una vez! ¡Todos! — ordenó Jacob, mirándolos por el retrovisor, comprobando si hacían finalmente caso. Ahora sí, aunque algo a regañadientes, todos el grupo dejó de gritar y se fueron sentando correctamente en sus respectivos asientos. Viendo que su orden había surtido efecto le dirigió una iracunda mirada a Sam murmurando entre dientes. — Tú no haces esto por el bien de la manada, tú haces esto porque estás harto de hacer de niñera cuando podrías estar disfrutando con tu querida Emily.

Sam lo miró de reojo y sonrió. En la parte de atrás el resto de la manada observaba el intercambio entre sus dos jefes, el de facto y el que cada vez más sentían que debía ser, con suma atención. El hecho de que Sam no hubiera negado en absoluto la acusación de Jacob los divertía tremendamente.

— Sam, ¿queda mucho aún? — preguntó lastimosamente Collin.

— ¿Podemos parar? Me estoy haciendo pipí... — añadió avergonzado Brady.

— ¡Oh sí por favor! Yo también necesito echar una meadita — añadió alegremente Seth, ante lo que recibió otra colleja de su hermana — ¡Auh Leah! Eso ha dolido, ¿y ahora qué he hecho? Si no he hecho nada, de verdad — y Leah y Seth volvieron a enzarzarse en una discusión sobre si Seth merecía o no ser collejeado cada dos por tres.

— Mátame ya y líbrame de este sufrimiento — rogó Jacob, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sam rugió una sonora carcajada en respuesta y subió el volumen de la música, «Higway to hell» sonando a todo volumen.

El viaje al territorio de la Nación(1) TsleilWaututh(2) había sido decido y acordado por los ancianos de la tribu. Desde que Jacob cumpliera la mayoría de edad, hacía ya unos seis meses, habían ido surgiendo problemas de liderazgo en la manada. No era algo que Jacob quisiera o estuviera causando a propósito. Simplemente sucedía. El resto de la manada notaba como su lealtad resonaba entre Jacob y Sam, creando ligera confusión y en algunas ocasiones altercados que se habían tenido que resolver por la fuerza.

Jacob era, no había duda de ello, el macho alfa dominante por derecho de nacimiento pero el traspaso de poderes no podía hacerse de cualquier manera. De eso estaban seguros. De lo que no estaban tan seguros era de cómo hacerlo exactamente. Los Quileutes habían perdido gran parte de sus tradiciones y rituales relacionados con su herencia metamorfa, en parte debido a los grandes saltos generacionales que se producían entre los cambios. Con el anterior cambio la distancia era menor, el viejo Quill aún seguía vivo de hecho, y él había visto hasta dos generaciones anteriores ser capaces de cambiar. Previamente a ese tiempo ya ni se recordaba cuando había sucedido el cambio anterior, sólo había un vacío lleno de vagas leyendas.

El viejo Quill sin embargo sí que recordaba que su abuelo había estado en contacto con otra tribu cuyos miembros tenían la misma capacidad de cambiar a forma de Lobo. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, los Tsleil—Waututh contaban con una manada muy numerosa. Lo suficiente como para tener la esperanza de que hubieran mantenido sus tradiciones y pudieran sacarlos del atolladero en el que se encontraban.

Durante los últimos cuatro meses habían renovado el contacto con dicha tribu, iniciado una especie de danza con respecto al intercambio de información. Los Tsleil eran igual de reservados que los Quileutes respectos a sus tradiciones y secretos, y no había nada más valioso y secreto que la información sobre la capacidad metamorfa corriendo por la sangre de los miembros de cada tribu. No fue hasta los tres meses de constantes llamadas, intercambios de emails y algún que otro encuentro cara a cara, que se abordó el tema.

Había sucedido un tarde en Mount Vernon, ciudad donde se habían producido los encuentros por estar a medio camino entre los territorios de ambas tribus. Aquella tarde Quill senior y un par más de ancianos habían acudido al encuentro junto con Sam, con la esperanza de que algún miembro de los Tsleil notara lo que realmente era Sam. Y así había sucedido. Con sólo mirar a Sam el nieto de Dan George(3), jefe del consejo de ancianos de los Tsleil, emitió un gruñido gutural y le susurró algo a su abuelo en una lengua que los Quileutes no comprendían. Los ojos del anciano Dan se llenaron de lágrimas y con los brazo abiertos los saludó.

— Hermanos _yee naaldlooshii_(4), bendito sea este encuentro ahora que la piel que oscurecía mi visión ha sido levantada.

A partir de ese día todo había sido mucho más simple, "miel sobre hojuelas" como les decía el viejo Quill. La situación había sido explicada y se había acordado un viaje al territorio Tsleil—Waututh para llevar a cabo la ceremonia del cambio de alfa y para aprender todo aquello que habían perdido en el transcurrir del tiempo sobre su herencia.

Por esa razón llevaban encerrados cinco horas en una furgoneta, ¡y aún les quedaban por lo menos un par más! Y por esa razón Jacob estaba a punto de perder la cordura. Quería a su manada, el lazo que los unía era aún más fuerte que el de la sangre. Sus mentes, sus almas estaban ligadas mientras siguieran siendo lobos. Lo que uno pensaba, lo oían todos; lo que una sentía lo vivían todos; si uno sufría, sufrían todos también.

Pero encerrar a diez personas que se conocen tan bien y que aún así son tan diferentes en un espacio tan pequeño era pura tortura.

— Y aún podemos dar gracias que ninguno se ha descontrolado y se ha transformado dentro de la furgoneta — le dijo Sam, como si hubiera estado leyendo los pensamientos de Jacob. Sí, ése era el nivel de compenetración que tenían. Incluso sin estar transformados les era prácticamente imposible ocultarse algo.

— Eso sería algo digno de ver, diez lobos dentro de una furgoneta — dijo pensativo Quill, mirando por la ventana en el vano intento de distraerse.

— No hay forma humana de que cupiéramos todos dentro transformados — añadió Paul, quien se entretenía jugando a cartas con Embry.

— Querrás decir forma lupina, ¿no? — interpuso Jared, ojeando distraídamente una de las muchas revistas de coches que había por toda la furgoneta

— Dejad ya el tema, que os veo venir... — interrumpió Jacob — No vamos a parar para comprobar si cabríamos o no. Por si no lo recordáis, la furgoneta es alquilada y no creo que sea mucho pedir que la pudiéramos devolver entera de una pieza.

— Eres un aguafiestas Jacob — se quejó Seth, y con una sonrisa traviesa añadió — Un metamorfo se transformaba dentro de una furgoneta, y como veia que no la rompía, fue a buscar a otro metamorfo...

La canción fue acogida con entusiasmo por Collin y Brady, ni que fuera sólo para molestar a sus compañeros mayores, provocando un gruñido exasperado por parte del resto de compañeros.

"_Dos horas, sólo dos horas más..._" se repitió Jacob. Aprendieran lo que aprendiesen de los Tsleil, si conseguían ir y volver de este viaje sin matarse los unos a los otros, como mínimo la manda saldría mucho más unida de toda esa experiencia.

Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos, como solía decir su padre...

La reserva india Burrard Inlet(5) estaba situada a pocos kilómetros al norte de Vancouver. Para cuando el grupo de Quileutes llegó a la Oficina Territorial había ya anochecido y estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar fuera de horario Luke Thomas — Oficial de la reserva— y Ges Slahoot — nieto del viejo Geoge — los estaban esperando y los acompañaron a su alojamiento para esa noche: una de las sala del centro educativo adaptada para acoger a los diez visitantes.

"_Salir de esta maldita furgoneta, estirar las piernas un rato y dormir en cualquier otra posición que no sea sentado_", se repetía Jacob. Era lo único que pedía; hasta cambiaría su porción de cena por la oportunidad de correr por el bosque un rato.

La cena fue bastante frugal, algo que el grupo de Quileutes agradeció enormemente; nueve horas de viaje significaban nueve horas de comer y beber porquerías. Tras la cena a aquellos que lo deseaban se les permitió salir a correr brevemente por el bosque al norte de la reserva; ya tendrían tiempo de sobras se correr en forma de lobo en los días venideros.

Al día siguiente todo el grupo de Quileutes junto con el Concilio de Ancianos de los Tsleil–Waututh y sus cincuenta–y–dos miembros con el don de la transformación se adentraron en los bosques del Parque Provincial Mt. Saymur; el grupo de ancianos en coche y las dos manadas de metamorfos corriendo libres por la montaña. Se dirigieron a la zona de lagos formados por el deshielo en la falda del Monte Seymur, uno de difícil acceso donde no serían interrumpidos por curiosos turistas ni senderistas. Allí pensaban montar un campamento y permanecer el tiempo necesario para realizar la ceremonia y para reconciliarse con muchas de las tradiciones que habían olvidado.

"_¿Os habéis fijado que tienen varias mujeres en la manada?_" comentó Embry, realmente sorprendido. "_Y nosotros pensando que Leah era una anormalidad_"

"_Vuelve a llamarme anormalidad Embry, y comprobaremos __cómo de__ buena es tu capacidad de curarte cuando te arranque de una dentellada las pelotas_" le respondió Leah enojada. Aún así, la joven Quileutes tenía que reconocer que ella también se había sorprendido al olfatear a otras hembras. "_Hay tantas cosas que tengo que preguntarles.._."

"_Por favor Leah, si vais a montar una fiesta de chicas__–__lobo, pintándoos las uñas y demás estupideces, te juro que te voy a zarandear de tal manera que no te quede un solo pelo bien puesto_" amenazó Jared.

"_Por el contrario, si montáis una fiesta lesbo__–__zoofílica no dudéis en avisadme. Felizmente imprimado pero no me importaría algo de entretenimiento visual_" añadió Paul por su parte.

Leah le gruñó en respuesta y corrió a perseguir a Paul, tratando de morderle, mientras Paul seguía riéndose y Leah lo insultaba mentalmente.

"_Realmente no sería correcto decir sexo zoofílico si todas están en forma de lobo, ¿no?_" comentó de pasada Quill.

"_Supongo que por definición no, pero tampoco deberían llamarse vegetarianos las sanguijuelas que se alimentan de sangre animal, y no te veo yo yendo a corregir al Dr. Cullen_" le contestó Jared.

"_No me puedo creer que estéis discutiendo sobre semántica_" les gruñó Sam.

"_No es semántica, es sexo zoofílico.._." empezó Quill

"¡_Lesbo__–__zoofílico! No os olvidéis de la parte interesante del asunto_" les gritó Paul quien seguía corriendo algo adelantado aún siendo persiguido por Leah.

"_Eso, sexo lesbo__–__zoofílico y costumbres alimentarias de los vampiros_" concluyó Quill.

"_Hablando de vampiros, ¿a qué no sabéis el último cotilleo de los Cullen?_" exclamó Seth, correteando entre medio de sus compañeros, seguido alegremente por Collin y Brady. Haciendo oídos sordos de las quejas y gruñidos de sus compañeros continuó. "_Por lo que se ve, Bella se ha largado con un latin__–__lover del grupo ese de vampiros italianos dejando a Edward todo mustio y deprimido. Tanto que al final lo han tenido que sacar de casa a la fuerza y enviar con unos familiares_"

"_¡Hurra por Bella! Te cambio al drama__–__chupasangre por uno italiano cualquier día __d__e la semana_" informó Leah a todos, con un aullido triunfal por haberle arrancado de una dentellada un puñado de pelos a la cola de Paul.

"_Un día de estos podríamos probar __a__ tener una conversación de manada más parecida a la que seguro tienen los Tsleil_", se quejó Jacob. Realmente no entendía como su pack acababa siempre hablando de lo mismo: comida, sexo, cosas escatológicas y vampiros, o cualquier combinación de esos cuatro temas.

"_Naaahhh... sería muy aburrido_" contestó Seth.

"_Además, no sabes realmente de qué están hablando, podrían estar teniendo una conversación mucha más escandalosa o absurda que la nuestra_" añadió Embry.

"_Lo dudo mucho..._" respondió Jacob, avanzándose a su grupo y corriendo a lado del alfa de la otra manada y de Sam.

Con el campamento montado y ya prácticamente anocheciendo, todo el grupo se reunió alrededor de las numerosas hogueras, formando un círculo. Entre platos de comida pasando de mano en mano y cantos y danzas tribales traducidos por el anciano Dan George, los Tsleil–Waututh fueron relatando su historia, sus leyendas, sus tradiciones, aquello que los hacía únicos.

La voz del viejo Dan, cargada de memorias y pesares, se hizo oír por encima de los tambores y los cantos de los danzantes que escenificaban su historia, narrando el nacimiento de los pieles cambiantes y los caminantes nocturnos.

"_Largos años atrás, cuando el sol y la tierra eran jóvenes, y en el mundo aún había sitio para todos sin necesidad de batallar, los Tsleil__–__Waututh eramos aún un retoño joven, recién llegados a estas tierras desde el frío y lejano norte._

_Fue entonces cuando apareció la plaga, la muerte roja. En la oscuridad de la noche algunos de los hijos e hijas de los Tsleil__–__Waututh cayeron bajo en influjo de __Irdlirvirsissong__(__6__)__, un espíritu maligno que los obligaba a vagar en noches sombrías, eternamente sedientos de la sangre de sus hermanos. _

_Y sucedió que una joven pareja, cuyo amor eclipsaba incluso el fulgor de las estrellas, fue atacada una noche por Irdlirvirsissong. El joven luchó valientemente tratando de proteger a su joven amada, pero Irdlirvisissong era fuerte y astuto. Finalmente logró vencer al joven dejándolo malherido e inconsciente, tras lo cual se abalanzó hacia la joven, convirtiéndola en una caminante nocturna, dejándola allí para que se alimentara del que había sido su amado. La joven clamó al cielo llorando su desgracia, pues sentía el hambre en sus frías entrañas pero se veía incapaz de hacer daño a quien tanto había amado. _

_Atira __(__7__)__, la sagrada madre de todo lo que existe se apiadó de su lamento y fue veloz en busca de Aningan __(__8__)__, el gran cazador, primo de Irdlirvisissong, rogándole que ayudara a la joven, pues era en parte culpa suya por no haber controlado a su primo que vivía con él__ en__ la Luna. Aningan se apareció ante los desdichados amantes y tocando al joven éste se convirtió en un lobo de pelaje tan blanco como Luna en la que residía el demonio causante de sus males. El joven piel__—__andante, pues eso es lo que era, un ser capaz de cambiar __de__ forma animal a voluntad, abrió los ojos y al posarlos sobre la que había sido su amada se sintió atado a ella con más fuerza y más profundamente que aún antes de que el mal los atacara._

_'Este será mi __don:__ a todos aquellos de tu pueblo que se vean atacados por el mal que mi primo está sembrando, por cada caminante nocturno yo os doy un piel__–__cambiante. Y seréis cazadores, al igual que yo, protegiendo a vuestros hermanos de todo lo que hay de malvado en este mundo', les dijo Aningan, posando una mano en el pelaje del lobo y otra en el frío rostro de la joven._

_'Y este otro será mi don' añadió la bendita Atira. 'Que de __desearlo__ así, puedas saciar tu sed cazando todo animal que tu amado cace' le dijo a la joven, tocando su rostro y volviendo dorados sus ojos carmes__í__;. Y volviéndose hacia el piel__–__cambiante, continuó. 'Y a ti, joven yee naaldlooshii, aquel que puede ir a cuatro patas, te concedo el don de dejar que tu lobo escoja a aquel con quien pasarás el resto de tus días, uniendoos en un __vínculo__ que ni la muerte podrá romper, pues ha sido tejido con las lágrimas vertidas ante el lamento de tu amada. Que lo que yo cree, no lo separe nadie.._".

— Desde ese día, cuenta la leyenda, nosotros los Tsleil—Waututh — concluyó el jefe del Concilio de Ancianos— hemos sido amigos de los caminantes nocturnos de ojos dorados, respetándoles la vida y dejándolos morar cerca de nuestros poblados para poder mantener nuestra herencia piel—cambiante; de la misma manera que hemos cazado ferozmente a sus hermanos de ojos sangrantes como se nos ordenó en el día de nuestra creación.

Concluida la historia, los cantos cesaron y los Tsleil, que habían estado danzando alrededor de las hogueras, ataviados con pieles y pinturas, fueron sentarse junto al resto de sus hermanos, dejando sólo el suave _tam__–__tam_ de los tambores, a un ritmo mucho más pausado, como único acompañamiento a los sonidos de la noche.

El grupo de Quileutes miraba a sus anfitriones totalmente sorprendidos, centenares de preguntas rondándoles por la mente. No pudieron sin embargo darles voz, Dan George se les adelantó.

— No sabemos que hay de cierto en esa leyenda, al fin y al cabo es eso: una leyenda — trató de explicarles — . Lo que sí sabemos es que cuando el hombre blanco llegó a estas tierras, y con él algunos caminantes nocturnos, nosotros no sólo sabíamos ya de su existencia, sino que cohabitábamos ya con un pequeño grupo de caminantes de ojos dorados que eran de nuestra misma estirpe.

— ¿Exactamente de cuánto tiempo atrás estamos hablando? ¿Y cómo están seguros de ello? — preguntó Jacob, dando voz a su grupo

— Los primeros hombres blancos llegaron a las costas del Este sobre el año 1000, dicen los que estudian estas cosas...(9) — respondió Dan — Venían de las tierras frías del nordeste y eran grandes marinos. Mi padre tenía cinco años cuando escuchó los rumores de dicha llegada, hará de eso algo más de 900 años. Yo no era más que un niño cuando los hermanos Collum y Bjarni llegaron a nuestras tierras, hará quizás de eso... unos 800 años... cuesta mantener la cuenta de los años cuando se ha vivido tanto... — por unos momentos la mirada del Dan George se nubló, como si viajara a otro tiempo, muy, muy atrás, cuando uno podía ir caminando de costa a costa saltando de árbol en árbol—. Debéis perdonadme, mis años son muchos y en ocasiones mi mente divaga demasiado. Como os decía...Collum y Bjarni eran dos caminantes nocturnos, vampiros como se les llama ahora, cazadores de hombres. Al llegar a nuestras tierras se encontraron con el grupo vampiros de ojos dorados que moraban cerca de nuestro territorio. Collum y una de las caminantes nocturnas nativas se reconocieron como compañeros, uniéndose en su larga no–vida, y juró no volver a cazar hombres. Su hermano sin embargo no tuvo la misma disposición y terminó huyendo ante la amenaza de ser destruido si no cambiaba sus costumbres.

— ¿Usted tiene entonces 800 años? — preguntó Jacob absolutamente fascinado ante tal posibilidad.

— En efecto, 800... 820... 830... ¿qué más da? Mis años son tantos que dejé ya de contarlos tiempo atrás... — explicó el anciano — Soy el más longevo de mi pueblo. Tuve la suerte de imprimarme de una metamorfa de la tribu con la que felizmente viví durante muchos años. La mayoría de los nuestros no vive tanto a no ser que por imprimación se unan a otro metamorfo... O a otro tipo de ser capaz de vivir largos años. Fui el jefe alfa de la manada durante muchos años, y el tratado de paz que tenemos con el clan de Collum desde hace más de 700 años fue firmado con un apretón de manos entre el propio Collum y yo mismo.

Los jóvenes Quileutes no sabían qué decir, tenían numerosas preguntas pero a la vez se sentían abrumados por la cantidad de información que habían recibido. En su pueblo se les contaban historias de miedo sobre "_los fríos_", los que te sorbían la vida, los que debían ser temidos y destruidos. Jamás les había pasado por la mente a sus antepasados que una relación prácticamente simbiótica podía ser beneficiosa para ambos grupos. O quizás sí, y dicho conocimiento se perdió en el pasado. Al fin y al cabo los Cullen eran recién llegados en comparación con las fechas que el viejo Dan estaba citando.

— La joven pareja de la leyenda... ¿qué cuentan los vampiros sobre ellos? ¿Los recuerdan? — preguntó de nuevo Jacob.

— No hay nadie que los recuerde en persona — respondió Dan — Pero ha sucedido en dos ocasiones más, que nosotros tengamos constancia, la imprimación sobre un caminante nocturno, así que quitando el resto de parte mítica, nosotros no tachamos la historia como falsa. Sucedió, no nos cabe duda, ¿sino cómo explicar todo esto?

¿Cómo sino? Se preguntó a su vez Jacob. La cabeza le martilleaba, millones de preguntas arremolinándose en su mente, junto con las del resto de su manda.

— Es hora de descansar — les indicó Dan George con unas palmadas —. Mañana nos espera un largo día de preparaciones para la ceremonia del traspaso de alfa y vuestras mentes necesitan el descanso para reposar lo que os he contado.

Con esas palabras, poco a poco todo el grupo se fue disgregando, dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivas tiendas de campañas o pabellones –según el caso– para darse un merecido descanso después del día que acababan de vivir.

Los Quileutes se reunieron bajo un toldo semi–tienda que se les había prestado y decidieron irse a dormir para meditar cada cual por su lado lo que acaban de escuchar. Para algunos, como Sam, Jared y Paul, las palabras de viejo Dan tenían un significado especial. Llegado cierto momento, se verían obligados a escoger entre una larga vida sin su imprimado o abandonar la capacidad de cambiar y vivir una vida común con su ser amado.

Jacob, como futuro alfa de la manada, tenía también dicha posibilidad presente. Si no había cambios, en un periodo de veinte o treinta años, su ya de por si no muy numerosa manada, se vería reducida en tres – posiblemente cuatro si Claire no llegaba desarrollar la capacidad de cambiar–miembros menos. Era doloroso sólo de pensarlo... verlo suceder sería algo realmente traumático. Los Tsleil al menos se habían tenido los unos a los otros siendo un grupo tan grande, y con la presencia vampírica siempre constante Jacob estaba seguro que cada pérdida de un miembro de la manada, ya fuera por muerte o por decisión propia, era rápidamete reemplazada con algún nuevo miembro.

¿Que sería de ellos cómo manada? ¿Y de él? Si no se imprimaba podría seguir tal y como hasta hora, sin la necesidad de abandonar su herencia, y si tenía la suerte de imprimarse de otro metamorfo sería como cazar dos pájaros de un tiro. Si por el contrario se imprimaba de un ser humano normal y corriente... No quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Si su lobo realmente quería seguir saliendo de paseo más le valía imprimarse de alguién conveniente o no imprimarse de nadie.

_''Como si realmente tuviéramos mucha elección en el asunto..._'' pensó Jacob justo antes de caer un sueño profundo. Un sueño en el que su mente se vio plagada de oníricas imágenes de lobos persiguiendo a demonios lunares, diosas madres arrancando pétalos de una margarita canturreando "me quiere, no me quiere..." e increíbles ojos dorados observando toda la escena desde lejos.

Cuando Jacob despertó por la mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol y los ruidos de aquellos más madrugadores, tenía la extraña sensación de que a pesar de que su cuerpo había descansado, su mente había estado alerta y activa a lo largo de la noche.

"_Si sobrevivo a esta noche, en cuanto lleguemos a casa me pienso pasar una semana entera durmiendo, al carajo con el taller y las clases..._" se dijo a sí mismo, estirándose cuan largo era tratando de desperezarse un poco.

El día se avecinaba agotador y completamente extenuante. Jacob envidiaba al resto de su manada; todos excepto él y Sam, iban a pasar el resto del día comiendo y festejando. Sí, seguro que ayudarían en los preparativos de la ceremonia y que no perderían oportunidad de mezclarse entre los Tsleil, pero nada en comparación con lo que les esperaba a Sam y a él. Especialmente a él, pues la mayor parte de la ceremonia recaía en el nuevo alfa.

Y eso que aún desconocía en qué consistía exactamente la ceremonia.

De haberlo sabido, muy probablemente le hubiera dicho a Sam que buscara a otro Alfa.

Años después, cuando algún miembro de la manada le preguntara qué recordaba de ése día, de las horas previas al inicio del ritual, Jacob sólo se encogería de hombros y diría que sólo tenía una vaga idea de ir de una lado para otro con el viejo Dan cogido a su brazo, narrándole todas y cada uno de las leyendas, ritos, y demás saberes que los Tsleil mantenían sobre su herencia metamorfa.

Jacob jamás se había considerado una chico especialmente inteligente, no era tonto, pero no tampoco tenía aquella facilidad que mostraban algunos de sus compañeros de clase para entender las cosas a la primera y sin esfuerzo alguno. Incluso cursando automoción, algo que le fascinaba, tenía que esforzarse en las partes más teóricas.

Aquel día sin embargo su cerebro parecía haberse convertido en una esponja, absorbiendo y reteniendo ingentes cantidades de información. La formación que según Dan debería haber recibido desde su infancia estaba siendo comprimida en unas pocas horas a la vez que lo iban preparando para la ceremonia ritual. Sam había permanecido junto a él hasta que se lo llevaron para ser preparado por separado. Hasta donde Jacob pudo entender, el metamorfo que había ocupado de forma provisional el puesto de Alfa hasta que el nieto de Dan, el joven Ges, lo reclamara quería hablar con Sam y prepararlo para lo que se podía esperar que ocurriera durante la ceremonia. Los lobos son animales territoriales y aunque la parte humana del metamorfo y la más consciente del lobo entendieran porque se cedía el poder, era de esperar cierta resistencia por parte del instinto más primario del lobo.

"_El derecho por linaje debe ser ratificado por una prueba de fuerza_", le había dicho Dan. "_Tu manada no te obedecerá si queda el mínimo atisbo de dudad sobre tu dominancia_".

No quería hacerlo, no quería luchar contra Sam, por más pantomima de lucha que fuera no quería pasar por ello, sobretodo si cabía la posibilidad de que acabara siendo algo más que una burda imitación de una lucha. Conocía a Sam, después de Paul puede que fuera el más temperamental de toda la manada, y su lobo tenía tendencia a descontrolarse si Sam no se dominaba con férrea voluntad.

Y sin embargo sabía perfectamente que debía realizar la ceremonia , por el bien de su manada, para mantenerla unida y saludable; debía hacerlo... Tenía que hacerlo, a pesar de que le partiera el alma, a pesar de que Sam no parara de enviarle miradas tranquilizadoras y de aprobación, a pesar de todo tenía que tumbar a Sam y someterlo delante de los ojos evaluadores del resto de la manada.

Si Jacob hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello con más detalle, quizás no se hubiera visto capaz de vencer a Sam, aún siendo un lobo de mayor tamaño y fuerza. Dan George era consciente de ello, y por esa razón no dejó a Jacob solo ni por un instante. Por eso y porque algo le decía que Jacob Black tendría un papel muy importante en el afianzamiento y supervivencia de los Quileutes como tribu metamorfa.

Jacob se sentía ligeramente mareado. Había bebido un extraño brebaje que según Dan ayudaría a que su mente se abriera al reino de los espíritus, permitiendo que Aningan –el padre de todos los cazadores– mirara en su interior y lo juzgara merecedor o no de ser el nuevo Alfa de su tribu.

En la tienda en la que se encontraba quemaba madera olorosa que le embotaba el olfato. Su piel se sentía hipersensible. Notaba la aspereza de los diversos pinceles que le recorrían el cuerpo, pintando a su paso extraños símbolos; notaba el cosquilleo que le producía el pigmento con el que lo adornaban; notaba su piel abrirse, emanando un olor que le era totalmente nuevo.

— Tu lobo ha despertado, siente su oportunidad, sabe que debe luchar y se siente excitado ante tal perspectiva — le explicaba Dan, mientras otros dos Tsleil seguían pintándolo y otro se dedicaba a preparar su ropa —. Tu olor está cambiando, está llamando a tu manada, mostrándoles el olor de su nuevo Alfa. Un olor que seguirán hasta los confines del mundo si hiciera falta.

Pintado y ataviado sólo de un pantalón de piel de lobo, con aberturas trenzadas en los laterales, Jacob de pronto se encontró al aire libre. El sol se había ya puesto, y no había sido consciente de ello. Frente a él, Sam vestido de forma similar, lo miraba orgulloso.

A su alrededor, todos los miembros de ambas manadas ataviados también en piel de lobo curtida.

"_Lobos éramos, lobos somos y lobos seremos_" le había dicho Dan en algún momento a lo largo del día.

"_La piel de lobo se transforma con nosotros..._" se dijo Jacob, asombrado ante la simpleza del tal idea. "Lo que nos vamos a ahorrar en ropa ahora que sabemos esto".

Los ancianos Tsleil, que se habían desplazado junto con los metamorfos activos de la tribu, iniciaron un canto acompañado rítmicamente de tambores._ Tam, tam, __tam_... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los metamorfos se habían transformado a excepción del él y de Sam, que seguían aún en el centro del círculo formado ahora por lobos y las numerosas hogueras prendidas. La visión de una sesentena de metamorfos cambiando de golpe dejó a Jacob sin aliento por unos segundos, casi podía afirmar que algo en él lo había sentido como una sensación física, un tirón en la parte baja del estomago.

_Tam__-__tam, tam__-__tam, tam__-__tam_... El ritmo de los tambores aumentó, el canto de los ancianos se elevó por encima de cualquier otro sonido, sesenta lobos aullaron al unísono, y Sam y Jacob saltaron el uno contra el otro, transformándose en el aire décimas de segundo antes de chocar.

Si Jacob se hubiera podido ver a sí mismo en ese instante, se habría percatado del cambio acontecido en su aspecto. Su forma lupina había crecido: si antes era ya del mismo tamaño que Sam, o incluso un poco mayor, ahora lo superaba con creces. Su pelo se había oscurecido, tornándose tan negro como su propio cabello en forma humana excepto por la parte inferior del morro, donde se tornaba gris, casi blanco.

El choque entre ambos lobos fue atronador. El cuerpo voluminoso de Jacob arrolló a Sam, cayendo ambos en el suelo y encarándose de nuevo, mandíbulas abiertas y gruñidos amenazadores como única advertencia antes de saltar de nuevo el uno contra el otro.

Jacob sentía su palpitación por todo el cuerpo, sus músculos tensos y listos para arremeter la dentellada definitiva en el momento adecuado. En su mente los gritos de sus compañeros de manada iban y venían, como si de un péndulo se trataran, la mente de Sam sin embargo era un vacío que no sería llenado hasta que se decidiera quien salía victorioso del combate.

Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, luchando el uno contra el otro, ni él ni Sam serían capaces de decirlo. Por lo que a ellos respectaba, el combate pareció durar horas. El resto de la manada les recordaría siempre entre risas que apenas dieron un par de minutos de espectáculo.

Tras lanzar a Sam contra un árbol con la fuerza de sus mandíbulas en un latigazo propinado con las fuerte musculatura del cuello, Jacob afianzó sus patas en el suelo, sus garras hundiéndose en la mezcla de hojarasca y baja vegetación, y emitió un gruñido gutural.

"_Maldita sea Sam, ¡ríndete de una vez antes de que te haga daño!_" pensó furioso Jacob. Sam se levantó pesadamente del suelo, una de sus patas mal herida ante el golpe recibido, aún así se dispuso a plantar cara de nuevo.

Como les habían advertido, ningún lobo cede el poder de forma apacible.

"_¡No joder, no! Esto acaba aquí y ahora_" rugió mentalmente Jacob. Apenas se había levantado del todo Sam, y Jacob ya había saltado de nuevo contra él, en esta ocasión apresando el cuello de Sam con sus atroces mandíbulas, tumbándolo ante él.

"_¡Concede Sam, concede de una jodida vez!_" gritó mentalmente Jacob.

"_¡No!_" opuso Sam, siendo capaz de escucharse mutuamente de nuevo.

"_He dicho que concedas Sam_", ordenó Jacob, apretando aún más el agarre en el cuello de Sam, clavando sus diente en la piel del otro lobo. "_Obedece o te arranco la cabeza_".

La amenaza no era vacía, Sam era absolutamente consciente de estar a merced de Jacob, si no concedía el lobo Alfa en el que Jacob se había convertido acabaría con él. Una parte de sí mismo gritaba por seguir luchando, por morir si era necesario; la otra parte de él visualizó a Emily, su amada Emily... Algo en él hizo click, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron como un globo desinflándose de golpe.

"_Concedo_" pensó finalmente, cerrando los ojos y esperando la reacción de Jacob. De todas las que le habían pasado por la cabeza, ninguna incluía a Jacob lamiéndole las heridas infligidas en medio de numerosos "lo siento".

"_Gracias a los dioses que has concedido_"; le dijo Jacob, aún atendiendo sus heridas y golpeándolo suavemente con el morro. "_Pensaba que tendría que arrancarte la cabeza de verdad. ¿Tienes idea de lo terrorífico de esa posibilidad? ¿Cómo me iba a presentar ante Emily con tu cabeza bajo el brazo? ¡Me habría __castrado__!_"

"_Oh Jacob... no cambies nunca, de verdad_" contestó Sam, rascando su cabeza contra el cuello de Jacob.

"_Lo intentaré_" prometió Jacob, ambos lobos dirigiéndose ante la manada Quileutes, cuyos miembros agacharon todos la cabeza, apoyándola en sus patas delanteras, cuando Jacob se paró frente a ellos. "_Bueno ya vale de tanta tontería, levantaros de una vez antes de que se me suba a la cabeza todo esto_".

Seth fue el primero en reaccionar, dando un brinco alegremente y saltando encima de Jacob.

"_¡Colega eres enorme! En serio Jacob, contigo seguro que no cabríamos todos en la furgoneta_" gritó mentalmente, rompiendo el hielo del silencio en el que se habían sumido el resto de sus compañeros. Acercándose todos, frotaron los hocicos de forma cariñosa tanto con Jacob como con Sam. Aunque breve, el momento de ver a dos personas a las que apreciaban enfrentándose de aquella manera, sin poder decantarse hacia un lado u otro, les había dejado un ácido regusto a bilis en la boca.

"_Ya está... ya ha pasado todo_", los iba tranquilizando Jacob, quien notaba claramente el estrés emocional por el que había pasado su manada y, como nuevo Alfa, sintiendo la necesidad de reconfortarlos.

— Por el contrario Jacob, esto sólo ha sido la mitad de la ceremonia como te expliqué esta mañana— interrumpió Dan —. ¡Cambiad! —ordenó dando una palmada.

Los Tsleil obedecieron de inmediato, los Quileutes sin embargo miraron expectantes a Jacob, quien inclinó la cabeza y se transformó, siendo imitado por sus compañeros.

— ¿De verdad hace falta que salga a cazar un lobo? — le preguntó Jacob a Dan, el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar qué más le había sido explicado sobre la ceremonia del traspaso de liderazgo.

— Antaño ser el Alfa de la manada significaba ser el jefe de la tribu, e implicaba ser el hombre más capaz de cuidar, alimentar y proteger a sus compañeros —explicó Dan —. La caza de un lobo ejemplificaba esas dos primeras aptitudes, así como la lucha con el jefe anterior representa la protección. Hoy en día quizás es más simbólico que otra cosa, pero nos gusta mantener nuestras tradiciones. Y vosotros expresasteis vuestro deseo de apegaros a ellas... — concluyó el anciano, sus ojos brillando, obviamente divertido ante la tesitura en la que se encontraba Jacob.

— ¡Colega, cazar un lobo tiene que estar genial! — lo animó Seth.

— No en forma humana... — masculló Jacob entre dientes.

— Estás bien jodido tío — le dijo Embry, apoyando un brazo en el hombro de Jacob, recibiendo un codazo como única respuesta.

— Ten, bebe... — dijo Ges Slahoot acercándose a Jacob y ofreciéndole un tazón — Te ayudará, yo pasé por esto mismo hace unos años.

— ¿Cuánto tardaste en cazar a tu presa? — preguntó Sam, con franca curiosidad.

— Dos días y medio. Dos días hasta encontrar a un lobo y medio más para conseguir cazarlo — explicó Ges.

— Jodido, bien jodido... — murmuró Paul, perfectamente consciente de que todos los presentes serían capaces de escucharlo. Jacob le dirigió una severa mirada, bastante tenía con lo que se le avecinaba, como para aguantar el bromeo de su manada, por muy amigable que fuera.

Dan le indició a Jacob que lo siguiera, apartándose ligeramente del centro de atención, mientras éste seguía bebiendo del tazón que Ges le había ofrecido. La infusión era amarga, aunque no desagradable, y le quemaba la garganta cuando era ingerida. Jacob quiso preguntar de qué estaba hecha y para qué servía, sin embargo Dan negó con la cabeza, un gesto que Jacob había llegado a interpretar como un "_ahora no, en otra ocasión_".

Bebió todo el contenido, y se vio rodeado de nuevo por los mismos Tsleil que se habían encargado de pintarlo. En esta ocasión no obstante, se limitaron a entregarle una piel de lobo con la que cubrirse cabeza, espalda y hombros — la cabeza del lobo a modo de capucha— una lanza de tamaño medio y un cuchillo con su agarre para el muslo.

Jacob se sentía como si fuera Halloween, le faltaban las plumas y era él mismo a los cinco años de edad picando de puerta en puerta pidiendo caramelos por todo La Push.

Miró a Dan fijamente, esperando algún tipo de instrucción, como por ejemplo hacia donde correr. Por unos segundos se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar un "_Mordor, Gandalf, ¿izquierda o derecha?_"(10) No creía que Dan hubiera visto las películas...

"_Quizás ni sabe que es una película... con 800 años de edad quién sabe..__._"

Dan lo observó durante unos segundo, hasta que sonrió satisfecho. Lo agarró del cuello y lo hizo girar, mirando de pronto al resto del grupo. Las voces de su manada invadieron su mente, haciendo que se soltara de Dan y lo mirara interrogante. Al fin y al cabo no era normal poder leer los pensamientos de los suyos estando en forma humana.

"_Tampoco son normales tus ojos, colega__i/_" escuchó pensar a Quill.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos? —preguntó asustado.

— Tienes ojos de lobo, los de tu nueva forma de lobo... — le respondió Leah — Son de un amarillo tan intenso que casi parecen dorados.

— La infusión que has bebido sirve para mezclar temporalmente los dones de Aningan sin trasformarte — explicó Dan — . Te ayudará a soportar la caza y tener cierta ventaja.

Tambores, tambores sonando de nuevo. _Tam, tam, tam, tam..._Los Tsleil empezaron a danzar, haciendo que los Quileutes se les unieran en la algarabía. Les esperaba una larga espera hasta que la caza concluyera, durante la cual la tribu festejaría en honor del compañero puesto a prueba.

Dan acompañó a Jacob hasta el borde del campamento, indicándole qué dirección era más aconsejable.

— La noche lleva susurros misteriosos Jacob... — le dijo el anciano, sus manos en los hombros de Jacob con mucha más fuerza de la que cabría esperar de alguien tan mayor — Déjate llevar por tu instinto: no dudes, no te pares, no pienses, no tengas miedo. Tu lobo sabe lo que es mejor para ti y para todos. No temas a la noche y a lo que bajo ella camina. Grandes cosas están a punto de suceder. Y ahora, ¡corre!

"_Corre_", la palabra pareció grabarse con fuego en la mente de Jacob. Y corrió. Jamás había corrido así estando en su cuerpo humano. Se sentía libre, absolutamente libre de toda preocupación.

Sus pies descalzos saltando sobre rocas, arroyos, arbustos... Cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

No había nada capaz de pararlo. O así al menos se sentía. La fuerza del lobo canalizada a través de su cuerpo era como una subida de adrenalina, sólo que ésta no era momentánea, no.

Correr, saltar, driblar, y de vuelta a empezar. Corrió junto a un grupo de cariboos, avistó liebres, numerosas aves, e incluso a una madre oso con sus dos oseznos.

Habían pasado sólo unas pocas horas, el cielo seguía oscuro y la luna aún muy alta, cuando Coyote(11) jugó sus cartas y esa mano la ganó Jacob.

El viento le trajo el olor de un lobo, estaba lejos pero no lo suficiente para escapar de él. Tenía una presa en el punto de mira y no iba a dejarla escapar. Pistoneó todos sus músculos y salió tras su premio, el sabor a victoria ya en su boca.

La noche sin embargo aún era joven, Coyote volvió a jugar sus cartas y esa mano la ganó él.

A poco kilómetros de distancia otro cazador escuchaba con atención los sonidos de la noche.

Edward llevaba dos meses residiendo con Collum y su grupo de vampiros "vegetarianos", y aún no había día o noche en la que no aprendiera algo nuevo. Lo cual era decir mucho para un vampiro centenario como era su caso. Para sus anfitriones sin embargo, no era más que un crío. O un cachorro, como solía llamarlo Collum, quien en opinión de Edward, había pasado demasiado tiempo en contacto con la tribu india de metamorfos que residíaa al sud del Aquellare Collombus.

Sus anfitriones eran un grupo francamente particular, todos de más de 500 años de existencia como vampiros, y con una interesante relación con la tribu Tsleil–Waututh. A Edward no le cabía la menor duda de que Carlisle lo había envía precisamente a ése aquelarre en particular como excursión educativa, seguramente con la intención de que le ayudara a su vuelta a mejorar sus relaciones con los Quileutes. Lo que no veía nada claro era el porqué del interés de Alice en que viniera.

En lo que llevaba de estancia no había pasado nada remarcable. Quizás por una vez Alice se había equivocado... Quizás aún estaba por venir lo que tuviera que pasar... O quizás simplemente Alice era Alice y sólo quería gastarle una broma. Lo cierto era, aunque nunca jamás lo reconocería ante Alice, que el cambio le había sentado bien. La perdida de Bella aún dolía, pero de una manera mucho más sosegada, y el futuro había dejado de ser una nube de oscuridad.

Tales pensamientos plagaban la mente de Edward cuando de pronto sintió algo. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero fuera lo que fuese lo estaba llamando. Saltó del árbol en el que había estado subido al de en frente, y así siguió saltando de árbol en árbol persiguiendo un misterioso canto de sirena. Algo con lo que jamás se había cruzado.

—Estos bosques son viejos, y están llenos de historia y leyendas. Criaturas que los mortales sólo conocen en los cuentas de hadas moran en sus entrañas— le había dicho Collum en los primeros días de residir con ellos.

"_Puede que sea alguna de esas criaturas mágicas_" se dijo a sí mismo, dando un salto hacia el siguiente árbol donde de pronto fue invadido por una fragancia absolutamente cautivadora. Se paró, y tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza para no caer ante el vértigo que sintió repentinamente.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Olía a bosque, a verde, a madera de abeto y a almizcle. Olía a arena del desierto bajo el sol cegador, a historia, a piel curtida en un zoco y a sándalo. Olía a mar embravecido, a los acantilados de Nueva Escocia y a ámbar gris. Olía a casa, a tardes en el sofá, y un fuego crepitando. Olía a todo aquello que era precioso y por lo que Edward seguía existiendo en lugar de haber acabado con su novida.

Saltó de nuevo; daba igual el origen de ese olor, simplemente lo quería seguir oliendo por el resto de sus días.

Tan ensimismado estaba con la fragancia en la cual se dejaría morir, que cuando vio a un lobo de pelaje gris marronoso correr como si la vida le fuera en ello se sorprendió de no haberlo olido ni oído antes.

Se quedó quieto, observando al magnifico animal correr en su dirección.

Aspiró de nuevo intentando descubrir si el olor provenía del lobo, de ser así no tenía muy claro si debería comérselo o quedárselo como mascota. "_Esme lo adoraría... Rosalie en cambio lo odiaría_" pensó divertido. Pero no, el lobo sólo olía a _Canis lupus_, nada fuera del otro mundo. El aroma que lo tenía presa sin embargo parecía estar acercándose, casi como si fuera la razón de la veloz huida del pobre animal.

Estaba listo para saltar; el lobo estaba a pocos metros de pasar bajo su posición cuando un silbido se alzó por encima de la respiración agitada del animal. De no haber sido por sus extremadamente desarrollados sentidos no habría sido capaz de ver una lanza surcando el aire para terminar clavándose en una de las patas traseras del lobo.

La lanza olía deliciosamente.

Quien fuera que perseguía al animal ahora herido a una decena de metros frente a él era el origen del olor que en apenas pocos minutos se había convertido en una adicción. Esperó al acecho, cazador siendo cazado. Y entonces lo vio.

Un indio, de aspecto joven, cubierto con una capucha de piel de lobo, corriendo en dirección al lobo caído a una velocidad que no era posible para ningún humano normal y corriente.

"_Metamorfo..._" pensó Edward, aún sabiendo que en general ése olor jamás le había parecido atrayente, al contrario.

El joven saltó sobre su presa, cuchillo en mano, luchando fieramente contra el lobo, que a pesar de haber perdido su capacidad de huir corriendo estaba dispuesto a presentar resistencia. La visión era extraordinario, hombre y lobo enzarzados en una lucha a muerte cuando por lo que sabía el lobo era una animal sagrado para los indios de la zona.

"_Ritual, tradición..._" pensó de inmediato. Cualesquiera que fueran los motivos eran totalmente insignificantes. Lo único que Edward sabía es que justo en ese momento lo único que tenía sentido era el joven cazador.

Saltó del árbol cayendo apenas a unos diez metros frente a la lucha, haciéndose notar ante ambas criaturas. El lobo se sobresaltó y el joven aprovechó el momento para aferrar bien su agarre y rasgar la yugular de su presa.

Sangre... Sangre brotando a borbotones... Sangre cubriendo las manos y piernas del joven indio... El olor de la sangre, deliciosa sangre, mezclándose con el aroma único y embriagador del cazador.

Intentó leer la mente del joven pero lo único que captó fueron emociones primarias de tal magnitud que necesitó apoyarse en el árbol del que había saltado para no caer: libertad, excitación, alegría, frenesí... Y cuando por fin el joven recayó en su presencia, también deseo.

La capucha de piel lupina fue apartada y Edward emitió un exclamación de sorpresa al toparse frente a frente con la mirada totalmente animal de Jacob Black.

— Black... — susurró Edward.

Jacob se sentía extásico, había atrapado a su presa. La persecución había sido excitante, había dejado a su cuerpo actuar libremente, por sus venas la sangre fluyendo inundada de adrenalina.

Su lobo había salido a la superficie y se sentía especialmente satisfecho ante su captura. Captura que había sido aún más fácil gracias al crujir de ramas rotas frente a él. Sus sentidos, hasta ahora totalmente centrados en el lobo que yacía moribundo en sus brazos se abrieron de nuevo, percatándose de la presencia extraña y a la vez familiar que lo observaba.

Le dirigió una mirada, obstruida en parte por su capucha, y de inmediato una oleada de deseo como jamás había sentido lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. Era una sensación de la misma intensidad a su primera transformación , sólo que en vez de dolor esta vez lo único que sintía era placer.

Apartó la capucha de un manotazo, necesitaba mirarlo, necesitaba beberlo con la vista e impregnarse de su presencia. Ojos dorados lo miraron sorprendidos y el corazón de Jacob dio un vuelco, acelerándose de manera alarmante. El lobo en él aulló internamente de satisfacción. Acababa de imprimarse.

Escuchó como decía su nombre, en un susurro que a Jacob le supo a gloria. Black, había dicho él.

Era cierto, se conocían, o lo habían hecho las personas que antes habían sido porque Jacob no era el mismo Jacob de hacía dos días, no. Ahora era el Alfa de su manada, el jefe de la tribu que sólo respondía ante el Consejo de Ancianos. Y Edward... porque así se llamaba su imprimado, una parte de él le decía que tampoco era la misma persona. Olía y se sentía diferente, como si por vez primera el olor que había estado enmascarando el olor único e irresistible del ser parado frente a él se hubiera esfumado.

"_No pienses, no pares, sigue tu instinto_" le había dicho el viejo Dan. Y eso hizo Jacob.

Alzó ambas manos, empapadas de la sangre del lobo que yacía ya casi muerto en su piernas, y se pintó con ellas el rostro sin apartar ni un instante su mirada de la de Edward.

"_Ven... bebe...__i/_" escuchó claramente Edward. Jacob le entregaba su presa, y no lo pensó dos veces. El olor de Jacob y de la sangre derramada lo estaban enloqueciendo, posar sus labios en la herida inflingida y simplemente beber parecía la mejor de las ideas.

Se movió veloz, en un parpadeo estaba arrodillado junto a Jacob, quien le ofreció el animal como antiguamente se ofrecían sacrificios a los dioses. Bebió, bebió y sació su sed; no su deseo. Cuando por fin el corazón del desdichado animal dio su último latido, Edward dejó de beber y se encontró de nuevo ante la intensa mirada de Jacob.

No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, la entera situación era totalmente imprevisible. Trató nuevamente de centrar su mente en los pensamientos de Jacob pero se volvió a encontrar con un galimatías de emociones y sensaciones. Se vio tal y como lo veía Jacob y captó palabras sueltas allí y allá: siempre, imposible, inesperado, increible, imprimación...

"No puede ser..." se dijo sorprendido. No podía ser posible. Jacob Black no podía haberse imprimado de él, era absolutamente inconcebible... Notó unos dedos ardientes acariciándole los labios, interrumpiendo todo debate interno.

— Sssshhhh... No pienses... — le susurró Jacob — Podría pasarme el resto de mis días así, mirándote a los ojos...

— Y yo absorviendo tu olor — respondió inconscientemente Edward. No era algo que tuviera planeado decir... Pero ahora que ya estaba sobre la mesa... — Hueles delicioso, hueles como a...

— A sudor, a eso es a lo que huelo — apuntilló Jacob sonriendo, sus vista paseándose por el rostro de Edward; no veía nada, absolutamente nada que no fuera perfecto.

— Cada cual tiene sus vicios — consiguió replicar Edward, su mirada ahora posada en la sonrisa de Jacob.

Labios carnosos, calientes, manchados de sangre. De la misma sangre que teñía también sus propios labios. Edward emitió un sonido gutural y se lanzó a la boca de Jacob, quien en respuesta posó una mano sobre su nuca y se dejó caer de espaldas con Edward encima de él.

Puede que no exista el beso perfecto en un sentido académico, pues ¿qué es la perfección? Pero para ellos, en ése preciso momento, ése era el beso perfecto simplemente por estar sucediendo.

Un beso de mucho labio, poca lengua y con sabor a promesa.

Edward se sentía arder, cada parte de su cuerpo que entraba en contacto con la piel de Jacob ardía. Ardía como si estuviera vivo, como si su corazón estuviera a punto de dar el siguiente latido. Cada nueva caricia que las manos de Jacob le regalaba, le dejaba nuevas sendas marcadas a fuego en su piel. Más... Necesitaba sentirse aún más vivo, necesitaba sentir aún más de Jacob. Necesitaba también llevar menos ropa encima.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Jacob le arrancó la camisa de un tirón. No se lo esperaba, y se sorprendió oyéndose reír y rasgando por su parte los pantalones que cubrían a Jacob.

— Fácil — murmuró entre beso y beso, rondando ambos por el suelo, en una maraña de cuerpos entrelazados.

— Para ti, siempre — le respondió Jacob, acabando totalmente desnudo y totalmente encima de Edward.

La mente de Edward hizo cortocircuito al sentir el miembro erecto de Jacob contra su ingle. Más aún cuando la lengua de Jacob le acarició lentamente el paladar, a la vez que empujaba sus caderas contra Edward. Se arqueó en respuesta, tratando de conseguir más contacto, más fricción, más frotamiento, más de lo que fuera.

Sus pantalones se unieron al resto de ropa desperdigada alrededor de ambos, y Jacob le ayudó a desprenderse de zapatos y calcetines, mientras se dedicaba recorrer con su lengua cada recoveco, cada rincón, cada ángulo del cuerpo de Edward.

La lengua de Jacob se sentía como un hierro candente, dejando marca en lugares donde hasta esa noche jamás nadie había tenido acceso. Las manos grandes, endurecidas por el trabajo de mecánico, se sentían perfectas, poderosas, capaces de agarrarlo y dejarlo boca abajo sin apenas haberse dado cuenta de ello.

— ¡Mío! — gruñó Jacob en su oído, a la vez que se lo invadía con su lengua.

Los pequeños mordiscos que le estaba propinando al lóbulo de una de las oreja de Edward se tornaron menos tímidos. Más fuertes, más seguidos, más cercanos a su cuello, justo donde la marca de haber sido convertido en vampiro residía. Más agresivos.

Jacob lamió la marca de neófito, como si tratara de borrar cualquier rastro del olor que su creador pudiera haber dejado y antes de Edward pudiera siquiera plantearse qué más iba a hacer, le mordió.

Edward gritó y se arqueó de nuevo contra Jacob, apretando la mano que tenía agarrada por encima de su cabeza. Sintió los dientes de Jacob rompiéndole la piel del cuello, penetrando en su carne, de la misma manera que sintió un par de dedos adentrándose poco a poco en él.

Ciento y pico años de celibato para perder la virginidad tirado en el suelo del bosque. Hubiera hecho algún comentario al respecto si no fuera por esos curiosos dedos tocando algo dentro que le provocó un espasmo de placer.

— Nnnggg... — fue lo más coherente que consiguió decir. Jacob rió en respuesta y repitió el mismo movimiento. Edward entornó los ojos, su visión oscureciéndose en un blanco infinito. En cuanto pudiera, esta se la pensaba devolver a Jacob.

El metamorfo en respuesta abrió los dedos dentro de él, separando sus estrechas paredes , sacando poco a poco los dedos a la vez que notaba el pene de Jacob justo en su entrada, esperando justo a que... Sintió los dos dedos de Jacob siendo substituídos por una parte mucho más gruesa, más larga e increíblemente más caliente.

Jacob no era el más paciente de los amantes, no al menos en la primera vez que marcaba a su imprimado aceptando el vínculo formado. Apenas notó que su pene pasaba el primer anillo muscular del recto que simplemente empujó sus caderas. De una sola envestida, hasta al fondo, lamiendo al mismo tiempo la herida en el cuello de Edward.

El cuerpo bajó él se tensó, otro espasmo de placer sacudiendo a Edward, y Jacob no lo pensó dos veces. Todas las células de su ser gritaban para que tomara, marcara y poseyera a su imprimado.

"_No pienses..._" fueron las últimas palabras que su mente captó antes de entregarse al placer del sexo.

Los cuerpos de ambos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, el de Edward en su antinatural reflejo de la luz, el de Jacob a causa de la capa de sudor que lo recubría. Movimientos acompasados, acompañados de gemidos que se encargaron de espantar a cualquier animal salvaje. La cadencia aumentaba, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo. Y ahí, justo en ese punto donde Edward era capaz de ver el sol en plena noche. El placer crecía exponencialmente, y el clímax llegaba imparable. Lo podían intentar retener, lo podían intentar retrasar, pero en el punto de no retorno se sintió como la última gota de lluvia en caer antes de romper la presa.

Quedaron tal y como estaban,:Jacob aún dentro de Edward, una mano en el muslo de su amante y la otra aún entrelazadas. Finalmente Jacob se deslizó fuera y se dejó caer de espaldas junto a Edward, quien también se giró para quedar mirando ambos hacia el cielo.

Jacob trataba de recobrar el aliento y tranquilizar su corazón. Edward tenía que lidiar con sus sentidos aún embargados por el aroma de Jacob, ahora aún más marcado tras el sexo.

Edward giró para quedar tumbado de costado, mirando a Jacob. Aspiró y notó como el olor de Jacob lo volvía a inundar de deseo. Su excitación siendo demostrada de forma física. Y palpable... O eso debió pensar la mano de Jacob, que se dedicaba a acariciarlo lánguidamente.

Edward se lamió los labios, Jacob sonrió y siguió masajeando la erección de su compañero. Edward se mordió el labio ahogando un gemido, y Jacob simplemente separó sus piernas sin interrumpir su trabajo manual. Edward saltó. Saltó su autocontrol y saltó físicamente sobre Jacob.

No muy lejos de allí, en el campamento conjunto de Quileutes y Tsleil, siete voces exclamaron claramente descontentas "_¿Otra vez? ¡Por el amor de Aniran que hay niños mirando!_". Ni Jacob ni Edward llegaron a escucharlo, demasiado enfrascados el uno con el otro.

El día siguiente amaneció despejado, los primeros rallos de sol que se filtraban entre las copas de los árboles despertaron a Jacob ,quien dormitaba totalmente abrazado al cuerpo de Edward. Lo primero que pensó es que le gustaba la sensación de la piel fría de Edward contra la suya extremadamente caliente; se compensaban estupendamente bien, no sabía por qué jamás lo había pensado. Lo segundo es que Edward estaba demasiado quieto y demasiado callado para ser un ser que no podía dormir.

— ¿Estás pensando, verdad? — le preguntó, apoyándose sobre un brazo para poder mirar a Edward a la cara.

— Sí, por supuesto que estoy pensando, ¿cómo no voy a hacerlo? ¿Eres consciente de lo que hemos hecho? — le preguntó a su vez Edward, el tono de voz no le dejaba a dudas a Jacob del humor de Edward en ese momento.

— Claro que soy consciente de ello. Hemos follado, mucho y francamente bien, he de añadir — Jacob era incapaz de ver qué le molestaba a Edward de todo lo que había pasado. Sí, quizás había sido algo inesperado. Sí, quizás el suelo del bosque no era el mejor sitio para acostarse juntos por primera vez. Pero la imprimación no avisaba con tiempo de antelación para reservar habitación en un hotel.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? Somos enemigos mortales, ¡no puedes haberte imprimado de mí!

— Edward, no voy a dejar que nos conviertas en los nuevos Romeo y Julieta versión gay — contestó Jacob, sorprendiéndose a él mismo de lo tranquilamente que se estaba tomado toda esa situación —. Ha pasado, me he imprimado en ti. Lo sabes, lo has notado también aunque de diferente manera. Y si los rumores son ciertos, llevas una temporada con el clan de un tal Collum, así que tienes que saber que ni es la primera vez que ha sucedido ni seguramente será la última vez.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Tu Alfa te matará o te desterrará o lo que sea que hagáis los metamorfos a los miembros caídos en desgracia... — replicó Edward, el miedo a que algo le pasara a Jacob oprimiéndole el pecho de pronto. Lo quisiera o no, Jacob se había convertido en apenas unas horas en el pilar de su existencia, su compañero de por vida.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad? — le prenguntó Jacob.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó a su vez Edward, perdido en su inquietud y sus temores.

— Soy el nuevo Alfa de los Quileutes — explicó Jacob, mirando alrededor buscando el cadáver del lobo, lo último que le apetecía era tener que cazar otro porque anoche mientras disfrutaba de los placeres de haberse imprimado, alguna bestia le robara su presa —. La caza del lobo de anoche era la segunda parte de la ceremonia. Y sobre el qué dirá mi manada... Como ya he dicho soy el Alfa pero si aún así te preocupas... — con esas palabras apenas pronunciadas, Jacob dio un salto y se transformó en lobo, siendo consciente de que Edward sería capaz de escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera con su manada.

"_¿Hola? ¿Alguien despierto?_" preguntó Jacob, con la esperanza que al menos uno de sus compañeros siguiera transformado.

"_¡Jacob! ¿Habéis terminado ya?_" contestó animadamente Seth.

"_¿De toda la manada tenías que ser tú quien estuviera de guardia?_" se quejó Jacob. Edward observaba al lobo con curiosidad, podía escucharlos hablar pero a la vez le sorprendía ver a Jacob dando vuelta a su alrededor hasta sentarse de "cara" a él, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

"_Es que por aquí también ha estado todo muy animado. Leah se ha imprimado de un chico Tsleil, Sam se ha pasado toda la noche cantando, tratando de distraer a Collin y Brady de tus actividades y luego también de las de Leah, y Paul se propuso emborracharse y al final lo consiguió_".

"_¡Leah se ha imprimado! ¿De quién? ¿Cuando?_" preguntó Jacob contento por su compañera y lleno de curiosidad.

"_Menos preguntar y más contar_" se escuchó a Jared intervenir. "_Jacob tío, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Toda la noche colega, una y otra vez, venga y dale. ¡Al final hasta perdimos las cuenta de las rondas que hicisteis! Paul también está orgulloso de ti, te lo diría, pero anda vomitando por algún lado_".

Jacob sonrió, sólo su manada estaría mucho más interesada en el hecho de que hubiera tenido sexo que del con quién y del qué podía implicar. Le lamió a pierna a Edward a modo, de "v_es, ya te dije que no tendrían problemas con esto_".

"_Por cierto tío, menuda clase magistral que han tenido los peque__s__. Nos hemos ahorrado lo de las abejas y las flores_" continuó Jared con una carcajada.

"_Semánticamente tanto abejas como flores hacen referencia al género femenino, así que no creo que se aplique mucho al caso de Jacob. Hola, ¿eh? No __esperábamos__ que te despertaras tan pronto._" intervino Embry.

"_¡__Oh! ¿eso podría ser quizás un caso de sexo lesbo__—__vegeta__—__zoofilico?_" Preguntó Quill, apareciendo de pronto en la conversación.

"_No, yo más bien diría que sería sexo lesbo__—__inter__—__filúmico, ya sabes, por se__r __de filums diferentes... ¿reino animal, reino vegetal? ¿Es que nadie escuchaba en clase de ciencias?_" La voz de Embry empezaba a sonar algo enojada.

Jacob decidió que Edward ya había tenido prueba suficiente de que a su manada no le iba a importar mucho que se hubiera imprimado de un vampiro y se transformó antes de que Edward escuchara más de la absurda conversación de sus amigos.

— Puede que hace un tiempo hubiera importado... Pero después de esta estancia con los Tsleil se nos han abierto los ojos a muchas cosas. Había un mundo ahí fuera, una realidad a la que eramos ignorantes como niños pequeños. Pero hemos crecido, como manada hemos madurado y nos estamos reencontrando con nuestro linaje. Esto que ha pasado entre nosotros es una prueba de ello. — le explicó Jacob, mientras recogía sus pantalones y los examinaba con atención. Inservibles, concluyó.

— Recuérdame que nunca juntemos a tu manada con Emmett, no habrá quien los aguante — contempló Edward, acercándose a Jacob y atrayédolo hacia él para besarlo —. Debo irme, ya no hay razón para que continúe en mi supuesto descanso emocional y cuanto antes llegue a casa y cuente esto yo mismo, mejor. A saber lo qué dirá Alice.

Jacob le sonrió y asintió.

— No todo va a ser así de fácil — le dijo Edward, ambos estirando el momento de la despedida.

— Por supuesto que no, pero al menos ninguno de los dos va a volver a quejarse de aburrimiento —respondió Jacob con una sonrisa radiante.

— No, de eso no me cabe dudad... — un beso más, uno de esos besos perezosos que van sin prisa por la vida, y Jacob se transformó marchándose de vuelta al campamento con un "_hasta de aquí a un par de días_".

Edward observó a Jacob correr, aspirando su aroma una vez más: tenía que durarle para los próximos dos días. Cuando estuvo ya fuera del alcance de su visión y ni siquiera era capaz de escucharlo, salió él también corriendo hacia los terrenos de sus anfitriones.

No sabía que le deparaba el futuro, pero estaba seguro de que no habrían más horas de tediosa contemplación y depresivos monólogos. No tendría el don de Alice, pero era capaz de presentir el cambio que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior iban a desencadenar.

El destino había conseguido por fin montar el puzzle que se había mantenido incompleto durante años, y Coyote sonreía con un _full de ases_.

Lejos de allí, al otro lado de la frontera, Alice Cullen se presentaba ante su familia descorchando una botella de champagne.

— ¿Para que abres eso si no vamos a beberlo? —preguntó Rosalie desde el sofá.

— Es lo que hace la gente normal cuando quieren celebrar algo — explicó Alice, sirviendo copas para cada uno de sus familiares presentes—. Los normales y vivos, claro.

— ¿Y qué celebramos querida? — le preguntó Esme.

— El fin de los días de suspiros y gimoteos — exclamó la vampira alegremente, explicándoles la visión que había tenido de Edward explicándole lo que había sucedido en Canadá.

— Seguro que Jacob es un joven de buen apetito — murmuró Esme de camino a la cocina. Carlisle por su parte se fue hacia su despacho con una sonrisa, murmurando sobre posibles nuevos tratados.

— Edward feliz no es entretenido, ¿de quién me burlaré ahora? — preguntó Rosalie disgustada, hasta que su vista recayó en Jasper, quien salió corriendo al verla ya venir.

— Ahhh... Edie por fin se ha hecho un hombre, si pudiera echaría una lagrimita y todo —dijo Emmett sentándose junto a Alice — ¿Y tú que piensas de todo esto? Eras muy amiga de Bella y sólo han pasado dos meses.

— Ya sabía que las cosas con Bella no llegarían a ningún lado... — se explicó la aparentemente joven — Y respecto a Edward y Jacob, ¡soy tan feliz! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me voy a divertir organizando mi primera boda gay? ¡Ropa! ¡Oh, la de ropa y de todo! Y estoy segura que Jacob Black tiene un cuerpo prodigioso, ¡le va a quedar todo tan bien!

Emmett miró a su hermana con una sonrisa y la dejó hablar durante horas. Se sentía bien volver a vivir sin la nube de tragedia constantemente colgada sobre sus cabezas. Sólo por eso no se burlaría de Edward cuando llegara... Bueno, no mucho al menos.

FIN

NOTAS

**(1) nación:**.org/wiki/First_Nations  
><strong>(2) Tsleil-Waututh<strong>: .org/wiki/Tsleil-Waututh_First_Nation.ca/.org/  
><strong>(3) Dan George: <strong>.org/wiki/Chief_Dan_George  
><strong>(4) <strong>_**yee naaldlooshii**_**: **a a **skin-walker** is a person with the supernatural ability to turn into any animal he or she desires, though they first must be wearing a pelt of the animal, to be able to transform. Literally "with it, he goes on all fours" in the Navajo language.org/wiki/Skin-walker

**(5) ****Burrard Inlet:**.org/wiki/Burrard_Inlet  
><strong>(<strong>**6****) **_**Irdlirvirsissong**_**:**_The demon cousin of the moon. Sometimes Irdlirvirissong comes out into the sky to dance and clown and make the people laugh. But if anyone is nearby, the people must restrain themselves or t he demon clown will dry them up and eat their intestines._ .net/b9b544af-89e5-4aa7-8dec-c917f83c3bd7/thread/dd23dd38-a2d2-4585-a252-082fe72c3896 .com/pantheon/native_?deity=IRDLIRVIRISISSONG .org/wiki/Page:Journal_of_American_Folklore_vol._/192  
><strong>(<strong>**7****) **_**Atira**_**:**_The Earth, Sacred Mother of every living creature. The Pawnee were hunters. When told to abandon hunting and settle down to farming, their priest replied: "You ask me to plow the ground! Shall I take a knife and tear my mother's bosom? Then when I die she will not take me to her bosom to rest. You ask me to dig for stone! Shall I dig under her skin for her bones? Then when I die I cannot enter her body to be born again. You ask me to cut grass and make hay and sell it, and be rich like white men! But how dare I cut off my mother's hair? It is a bad law and my people cannot obey it."_ .net/b9b544af-89e5-4aa7-8dec-c917f83c3bd7/thread/dd23dd38-a2d2-4585-a252-082fe72c3896  
><strong>(<strong>**8****) **_**Aningan**_**:**_The moon, brother to the sun whom Moon chases across the sky. Aningan has a great igloo in the sky where he rests. Irdlirvirissong, his demon cousin, lives there as well. The moon is a great hunter, and his sledge is always piled high with seal skins and meat. _ .net/b9b544af-89e5-4aa7-8dec-c917f83c3bd7/thread/dd23dd38-a2d2-4585-a252-082fe72c3896  
>(<strong>9<strong>**)"Los primeros hombres blancos llegaron a las costas del Este sobre el año 1000"**:.org/wiki/Historia_de_los_Estados_Unidos_de_Am%C3%A9rica#El_descubrimiento  
><strong>(1<strong>**0****)"**_**Mordor, Gandalf, ¿izquierda o derecha?**_**":** .com/title/tt0120737/quotes?qt=qt0446052  
><strong>(1<strong>**1****) **_**Coyote**_**:** .org/wiki/Coyote_(mythology)


End file.
